Inner Monster
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: Most residents of Club Penguin Isle believe it to be a safe haven thanks to the EPF being there to protect them. However, one fateful Halloween, a monster problem of monstrous proportions shows its self! Can the EPF and their enemies put their differences aside to save their home and realize we all have an inner monster, or are we all doomed forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad to be back! Then again, I did post for Bellykid's birthday. Anyway, would you believe me if I said I started this on the road? Well, I did! I decided to do some writing for FF on my way to my Flag Football tournament. It was fun! As I write this, I'm on my way to the finals! However, as you read this, I'm finished. Yays! Anyway, I'd like to thank Bellykid, Invader Xenial, and TheSkivatesTheLimitNattyyyyyyy, They all wished my team luck! I'd better stop babbling and get to the story. **

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to CP. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions. _**

**Hunter's PoV **

Have you ever seen in stories, movies, or t.v shows where there's a peaceful town that gets attacked by a monster? Well, that's fiction! When penguins are told to think of a monster on Club Penguin Isle, most residents think of the Sled from 'Night of the Living Sled.' Agents think of Herbert, Klutzy, and Protobot with the test bots, and even some others say their worst enemy. However, there are the select few penguins who are wise enough to say, "You ask for a beast, yet you don't realize something. If you look close enough inside us all, there is a monstrous figure in every penguin, no matter how sweet and innocent they may seem." ...Or something along those lines. Just like me. Well, sorta. I believe there is sin and bad in everyone, but not a monster or a beast. Those are fiction. The only way that would happen was if there was some sort of, like, chemical spill or something.

Well, those were my words about a week ago, about the time I found out about this beast in front of me. I didn't believe it was a monster of any sort. Just like Herbert and Klutzy weren't. Now I was determined to end it. Fitting that a beast like this be finished Halloween night. This thing was about the size of a crab on a penguin stacked on top of Herbert. It was a sick dark green that would make Vanessa jump into action and design a whole new wardrobe for it.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Both the monster attacking and the position I was in. Me and Herbert had been arguing about something-I couldn't remember what it was about now-when we had been attacked. I guess it was out of the instinct of fear we clutched onto each other, but still, it was embarrassing, holding on to each other for dear life. However, there were more pressing matters at flipper, such as the giant in front of us that was ready to kill us.

I attempted to snap out of my daze, but my body wasn't letting me. Stupid body! After another fearful moment, I did gain controle of myself and screamed out, "RUN!"

That must have gotten Herbert's attention, since he ran right beside me. We both seemed to be able to reach the same speed and stay paced the same, but I couldn't take it after a few minutes. Even the adrenaline from my body was gone, leaving me wheezing, panting for breath.

"Go!" I just managed to get out before I gave up my running. I spun to face the fast approaching beast.

"Wait, what?" I heard the Poler bear behind me say and skid to a stop.

"You heard me!" I got out, still catching my breath. "Go! I'll stop him for as long as I can!" I tossed my spy phone over my shoulder towards him, and I heard him catch it. "Call Jet-Pack Guy and tell him what happened. He'll know what to do."

There was silence between us. I questioned if he was pondering whether he would leave me or stay. I wouldn't blame him if he ran. After all, that's what anyone who's sensible would do. I guess Herbert wasn't sensible, since he asked, "Why are you risking yourself for me after everything I've done?"

"Because that's what an agent would do. They'd help others in a life or death situation, no matter who it is they're helping." I saw the monster not far from us at the moment. "Now go!" Luckily, I had caught my breath. That way I could distract the thing longer. I heard footsteps, but my keen hearing told me they were going towards me. I felt something furry on my shoulder, and I sighed, lowering my head and closing my eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

I could almost see the small smile on his face as he slipped his paw in mine, the only thing separating it from my flipper being the spy phone. "I guess you agents bring out the stupidity in me. If I'm gonna die, I don't wanna die a coward, but a hero, like you agents."

I let out a small chuckle. "You're right. We do bring out the stupidity in you. So you do have an inner idiot."

"Yea, yea, yea." He spoke. The ground shook, and there was a huge roar. "Now, are we gonna do this or not?"

"I guess we are." I gave his paw a slight squeeze as I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Partner."

"Well, that's new." He grinned at me as we let go, me taking my spy phone back.

"Don't get too used to it. It's just temporary." We glared at the giant in front of us. "Let's do this."

Alright, you wanna know what happened and how we got into that huge mess? Well, I would explain it in a quick flashback, but that wouldn't cover everything we need to know, so, with that being said, let's start from the beginning.

**A/N; Woah! This whole chapter and we're still driving! Well, at least I had something to do the whole way. Sigh. Board again. I know! I'll start on the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; And I decided to start on ch. 2! Well, as soon as I finished the line, 'it could have the same problem as the Herbert one.' I had to stop because we went on this wonderful hike before dinner. Same with at 'I sighed as I teleported...' I had to do my semi-finals and Finals. Speaking of witch, WE WON! THANK-YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR CHEERING US ON! Especially Bellykid, Invader Xenial, and TheSkivatesTheLimitNattyyyyyyy. Your advise really helped us! Dispite how weird it was. Lol. Welp, let's get to it. **

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to CP. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions. _**

It had all started well enough. It was a week until Halloween, and I wasn't sure what I'd be! I had thought about being a vampire, a mummy, a bat, a vampire queen, and more, but I just couldn't find the right costume! I had thought about using some old items like my old Herbert costume, but decided against it since someone could think I really was Herbert! That wouldn't be good! I also thought about my Klutzy costume, but it could have the same problem as the Herbert one. I though about not dressing up, but I remembered that I had dressed up one year as a character from a book I had read for an open party someone had thrown, but some didn't think I had dressed up and kicked me out of the party, so not dressing up was out of the question. Therefore, I had no clue what to dress up as! I truly couldn't find anything I liked! Grrrr...

I sighed as I teleported to the HQ. It was still under construction, but I didn't care. I was just going there to play 'System Defender' really. As I destroyed a yellow bugger, it gave me at an idea for a Halloween costume. Maybe I could be like Dot and make my own costume! I could make a purple bot costume! I would represent my strength and how tough I am! That would be perfect! No one else would have that costume! It would be simple! I learned how to sew from my sister a while back. Looked like it would finally come in handy! It was amazing, it was ingenious, it was...

...an awful idea.

Why did I even think of it? That was a failure of an idea! A stupid idea! I was so stupid! I guess I was just desperate for a costume. Man! Am I going crazy? Don't answer that. I know I am. I don't need another opinion.

I didn't realize I had allowed the system to crash until a rude female voice behind me said, "Um, excuse me? Can you move?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized what had happened. I was still in the HQ. I had let the system crash. There were penguins behind me wanting to play 'System Defender' and I was stopping them.

I just murmured a slight "Sorry" before getting out of the way. I was being so weird. Maybe I was just too tired. I think stupid thoughts when I'm tired. So I decided to go home and get some rest. Or maybe just get hyped up on sugar. However, first I was stopped by Rookie.

"Hi comander!" He called to me.

I smiled, feeling much better in his presence. "Hiya Rooks! How's October been treating you?"

"Well," he spoke. It looked as if he was excited for something. "It'll treat me alot on Halloween!"

I chuckled out of amusement as I made a mental note. _'Mental note; Stop being so figuritive with Rookie.'_ "So, what cha doin?"

"I was just going to see G! He said he had a surprize for me!"

"Really! Wow, a surprize! You know what it is?"

"Nope!" H. Eagerly shook his head. "But I can't wait! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just going home for some sleep. It is late, after all, and I stayed up all night last night. So I thought it would have been best to take a snooze."

"Oh, alright! Wha are you being for Halloween?"

"Honestly?" I chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask some friends and see what they're dressing up as. Well, good luck with Halloween!"

"Thanks! Have a good sleep!"

"Thanks!"

As soon as he was gone, I felt bad again. I wondered what it was abou Rookie. Maybe it was his carefree attitude, maybe his curiosity, his innocents, or his nievity, but whenever he's around, I feel so much better. Just like when Jet's around.

Sigh, Jet. How could I so stupidly fall in love with a dude like him? Well, I guess it's possible since his personality and mine are close to being the same. I just want him here with me, leaning on his shoulder, tired. He'd help me get to my iggy, I could convince him to stay with me and-WHAT AM I DOING!? *Slaps self across my face* Sorry for venting. I told you I think stupid thoughts when I'm tired. It's a good thing I'm in my house already though. Otherwise, penguins would be like, 'What's with that weirdo?' I guess I do need to sleep. So, I teleported to my igloo and changed into my blue silk nightgown, crawling into bed, and alowing my puffles up on my bed like always. Little did I know how much that would change my life and the way I saw penguins.

I had woken up, still feeling a bit tired, but much better than yesterday. I went and picked up the newspaper off my doorstep that had been delivered that day. However, as I read the title, I felt as if I'd be physically ill at any second, for it said;

'Monster Terror Wreaks Havoc!'

**A/N: OHHHHH! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA? ...Oh, you did? Woops! Teehee. Anyway, can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N; I'M BACK! Yea yea, harp on me all you want, but I see now how lots of authors feel when they have alot of stories on the go. I'm never doing that again. Anyway,**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to CP. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions. _**

"What's this?"

That's what I asked G as I slammed down the newspaper infront of him on the table he was working on top of.

"The Halloween party?"'He questioned.

I looked down and realized that he was reading the bottom half, so I flipped it over to show him the monater article. "No, this!"

"Oh, that." G responded, looking at the proper article now. "Some sort of beast attacked the island around midnight last night. We're not sure what kind of monster it was, but we are sure of one thing. Until this being is identified 100%, no penguin is safe."

"Great!" I told him. "Tell me what to do and we'll get this beast nonsense out of the way. There's no way that's truly a monster. Just like Herbert and Klutzy never were."

"Agent, I believe you're dearly mistaken. Eye-witnesses tell us this thing was much bigger than any penguin. In fact, one witness was an agent. He claims the thing was over double the height of Herbert!"

"Indeed it was!" I heard a familiar voice say. I spun to see Champ1, or, as I call him, Champ, dressed in his black and green sneakers, his pitch black hoodie, and sunglasses, his blond, wind-swept hair a little messy. "It took quite the swing at me too." He pulled up his hoodie to show the scratches on his chest. It almost looked like Herbert scratches. Then again, I'd know from experience.

Me and Champ have quite the complicated past. When I first came to the isle, he was the first penguin I directly met. He taught me all about the island, coached me on playing games...

...and got me in trouble with the EPF.

Ya see, I came to the island in August 07. Rockhopper was at Club Penguin, and he tricked me into thinking it was fine to go into the pirate's quarters, and he used me as a distraction while he escaped. I fled from the five that were in there- G, Rookie, Dot, Jet, and the captain himself- into the forest.

The next time I bumped into him- literally!- was about a year later at the Penguin Games. He was super competitive, but thanks to Jet, he got his karma by being arrested and interrogated for breaking into the Migrator.

Then later, I assumed he'd been the one to take some embarrassing photos of me and Jet, but it wasn't him.

The next time I saw him was Operation: Blackout. He saved me from Herbert and Jet's evil twin brother, Patrick. That's what put us on good terms with each other. I was still weary every now and then, but Champ had turned out good.

"Ouch!" I said, looking at the deep gashes on his chest and stomach. "That'll hurt for awhile."

"Yea. Well, on the bright side, it didn't kill me!"

"Hahaha, very funny." I sarcastically told him. "What are you doing up? Why aren't you resting like you should be?"

"Cuz I wanna help with the case! I was a witness, after all."

"You're kidding, right?" When he glared at me, I knew he was, so I sighed and looked behind me to the genius. "G? What do you think?"

"Well," the scientist started. "I believe if he's fairing well enough to waddle, he can join us so long as he doesn't strain himself."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure! And while we're at it, we may as well form a team!"

* * *

I regretted opening my stupid, sarcastic beak. Along with G and Champ, two others joined us.

Cuddles140, or, as I like to call her, CC, was a light blue penguin and the first of our group. Her hair was Light brown, and it was in a pony tail. She wore a Teal T-shirt and jeans, black sneakers, and a pair of almost geeky looking glasses. (The Black Glasses) From what I've heard out of her, she's almost like G in the sense that she's the Ultimate nerd! I don't mean that in a bad way, but boy! And penguins called me a walking talking dictionary... Anyway, she seems to like telling corny jokes and random facts any time. You'll be talking strategy, and BANG! There she is with one! However, she makes up for it by being caring, encouraging, loyal, and funny. She's a huge bookworm, (Like me!) and has many inspiring quotes up her sleeves. Her strength seems to be her intellect, but her weekness being Loyalty and a bad habit of tripping. From what I've heard, she's quite the tech agent though. I've godda give the girl props for that.

Violetpiano, man, what can I say about her? Well, her hair is long and black, something I'm a bit jealous about. I'd love to have black hair, but mine's more brown. I wasn't at all shocked for some reason when I found out about her wearing glasses. If you think of it, that's 4/5 of our group members with glasses. I loved the beautiful black necklace she had. Her black and yellow hoodie wasn't really my thing- hear I go, sounding like my cousin Vanessa with her love for fashion- but her jeans with her black studded shoes tied the look up for her quite nicely. When she joined us, she had her puffle with her and just insisted upon bringing them along. Her personality seemed to be strong and caring- just like me!

Is it me, or did I way over-analyzethat? Oh well. this is what I get into all the time.

**A/N; Yea! Got it done! Sigh, only lots of chapters to go. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey! So, um... I dunno what to say besides this:**

**I guess I should have said this first chapter, but if tou wanna be in this story, here's some things I'll need.**

**Name (Nicknames if any)**

**Gender**

**Age (Not required)**

**Feather colour**

**Eye colour**

**Hair (Style and colour)**

**Clothes (Head, face, neck, body, hand, feet)**

**Personality**

**Strengths**

**Weakness**

**Agent type (Tactical, Tech, Stealth)**

**Crush (If any)**

**Background/History (Not required)**

**Anything else you can think of.**

**That would be helpful. The ones already in here don't have to, but it would help me keep you in character. Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. i don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to CP. therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions._**

We went over to the to the Forest, G explaining something that I wasn't listening to because my body was trying to fight off the sleep it wanted, but didn't need. I caught the gist of it though. This was the spot were the monster was first seen.

Searching around didn't offer much results. Besides the giant footprints covering the trail of tiny footsteps, there wasn't anything, really.

"Come on guys!" Champ spoke, that being the first thing someone's said since we left that I was able to fully comprehend. "Maybe if we fallow the tracks, we can get a better idea of what happened with the monster last night."

There were murrmurs of agreement, but the one that stood out was G. "Excellent idea!" The genius had told him.

"Well," I said. "I do think that's a good idea, but I think I'm falling asleep, so I'll need my music." I pulled out my iPod. The screen had been slightly- alright, hugely!- cracked at the corner from it being smacked there on the floor of my igloo. So much glass had fallen off. I could actually see the inside machanichs! Too bad I didn't have enough coins to fix it. Simply too expensive at the moment. "Just so that you guys are aware," I directed this one to them all besides G, since he already knew. "I can't hear you with music playing, so, just be careful."

"I heard tales saying you almost broke Guy's arm just cuz he tapped you on the shoulder while you were listening to music." Champ seemed excited for some reason. I never did ask him why he called Jet by his name. "Is that true?"

I had to go back in my memory, bu I did remember that. However, I still don't know if it was Jet or his evil twin brother Patrick. Man that creep! I still can never tell which is which! However, I only know of 6 penguins who know of Patrick's scheems. Himself, Jet, Champ, myself, and two other girls who figured out that idiot's plans previously.

I had to lie a bit though, so I simply gave a light chuckle. "Yup. It was New Years. He came up to Ski Hill to watch Fireworks and we ran into eachother. Well, more like he saw me and tried to get my attention, scared me in the process."

I saw the two girls step away from me while Champ just laughed and said, "He got what he deserved!"

"Whatever. Let's just...go." CC told us. It sounded like she had a bit of a fear of me.

"Don't worry!" I told her, putting my headphones on. "I'm no Max October Bellykid."

That didn't seem to help. They always waddled a bit of a distance away from me. Easy since me and Champ were leading the pack. Either way, we traveled through the Plaza, the Snow Forts, Town, Dock, and Beach, but besides the damage the beast actually caused, we didn't have any luck.

"Hey!" I told the others, having abandoned my iPod at about the Town/Dock-ish. "I'll climb on up-" i pointed to the Lighthouse. "-there and take a look around tje island with a jet pack." Without waiting for an answer, I bolted up there and strapped on my very own jet pack I had gotten as a gift. From Jet or Patrick, I'm still not sure. Anyway, I flew up to be the eye in the sky. Well, since Jet's not here and I seem to be the closest thing to a tactical agent we have, I think it's appropriate.

Anyway, I took a quick flight over the places we had already visited, then I also did the Cove, the Mine Shack, the Dono, Tallest mountain, Ice Rink, and even Ski Hill, but nothing. So, I went to fly back, but as I was looking down on Ski Village, I saw a huge crowd of penguins surrounding something. Thinking it could be a clue, I floated down and landed in front of the HQ, yelling, "Make way penguins!"

I stripped myself of the jet pack and rushed over. Some penguins still stood in my way, so I gently shoved my way through, but lots of them wouldn't get out of my way. I heard some saying, "Go away!" Or "Don't let her see!" Or even "She'll just make it worse." That just fuelled my wonder as to what was going on. Eventually, I was fed up with penguins being stubborn and refusing to move, so I did what had to be done. I started shoving those who wouldn't move. Soon, I did get to the centre, but once I saw what was there, my beak dropped. I felt sick. I didn't want to believe I was seeing what I was seeing, but I couldn't deny the truth as the facts were right in front of me. I gathered myself together and knelt down, pointing to a random penguin. She had a sorta light orange hair colour. It was shoulder-length with peach highlights tied up in a ponytail. I noticed that she had quite the interesting eye colour- Hot pink. She wore A white hoodie, a pink dress that was just visible under the hoodie, transparent tights, pink boots, and white-rimmed glasses.

"Can you go to the Beach?" I practically begged. "G should be there with some other penguins. Tell them Hunter needs them here. It's an emergency!"

She seemed to almost eagerly nod as she dashed away through the crowd, no problem. I looked back to the victim and sighed. Was I ever glad Sally'd taught me what to do in a case like this. "Alright!" I told the gathering. "Gimme some room!" They all seemed to back away a foot or so. I simply sighed and looked an the injuries. He seemed to have suffered quite a bit. I gently put my head to his chest and closed my eyes to see if he still had a heartbeat, but at the same time, whispered to him something I'd told him many times over before.

"Don't worry Rookie. I'll help you."

**A/N; OHHHHHHhhhh...yea...I knew that would happen because I'm the author, so why am I so excited? Oh well. Be lucky. I used school time to finish writing the last half of this. This could have all been deleted, but I risked it for you. You're welcome. I'm not harping you or anything, but, yea. Imma start the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to CP. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions.**

I sighed for the umpteenth time that hour as I waddled back and forth in front of the screen at the HQ, wondering about Rookie. In fact, I had been so worried about him that I hadn't even bothered to clean his blood off of my feathers and yellow and green sweater. I had been told to stay here and I'd be informed the second anything happened or changed. I could still be scared for him though. My beak had been bleeding from biting it for so long, showing how badly I had been worried for him.

I sighed once again and knelt down, flippers in my lap._ 'Dear Lord'_ I prayed._ 'Please protect Rookie. I'm so worried for him. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's like the little brother I never had. I don't even wanna imagine life without him. Please! Protect him. Give him the strength he needs to survive. Lord, please. I ask you keep him alive. So many penguins need him alive! The island needs him. The EPF needs him. Lord, I need him. I need him...'_

Someone from behind me cleared their throat, and I jumped up and spun around to see Sally. "Rookie's fine."

I sighed in relief as I mentally said, 'Thank-you!' but spoke aloud, "How bad is it?"

"Lost quite a bit of blood." My sister told me as she came over and sat on top of the table used for meetings. It was also the same table I had begun to lean on. "Almost thought that he..." She didn't even need to finish the sentence for me to know.

I nodded. "He'll be fine enough for Halloween though, right?"

"Yep. He'll be discharged in about an hours time." I nodded once again. However, something was nagging at the back of my mind. I was just about to ask her the question on my mind when she beat me to it. "Hey Hunter?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you seem to care so much for Rookie?"

Alright, not the question I was gonna ask, but OK. "I care about everyone. Haven't you seen?" She was shaking her lowered head, eyes closed, so I asked her a question back. "Where have you been your whole life?"

"I've spent it living. But that's not what I ment. You seem to be way too overprotective of him. It's like you care about him more than me, Doofy, Morgan, Vanessa, Jet, or-"

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" I asked her, feeling hurt. I treat everyone the same.

Don't I?

"It come from this example here! When I'm hurt, you tell me to suck it up. When Jet's hurt, you'll worry, but with Rookie, whenever he's hurt, you freakout and baby him for crying out loud!"

"I do not baby him!" I denied.

"You do so! In fact..." She got one of her famous evil grins.

"What?" I drew out, taking a step back. Whenever she gets one of those looks, RUN!

"I think..." She stepped towards me. "I think you love him!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. That was such a stupid, idiotic lie.

"You love Rookie, you love Rookie!" She taunted me.

"Sally!" I hissed at her. I didn't want someone to here and get the wrong idea. However, she pressed on.

"Hunter and Rookie, sittin in a tree-"

"Sally..." I groaned. "Please, stop."

"Just lemme finish. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

There was a moment of silence. I broke it by sighing and saying, "Go on."

"There's more?"

I groaned, then knelt down, eye level to her. "SweetSally18, you will listen to me right now!" I demanded in a silent voice, using her full name. That proved I was dead serious. "I don't love Rookie! Alright? I want you to stop saying that stuff, alright? None of that's true!"

"Denial!" She sang.

"It's not denial! Well, I mean, it is, but that's not what I mean! You're just spreading rumours like that! You keep going on about it, and none of it's true!"

"Yesh, alright." She held her flippers up and backed away. "You don't have to get so yelly and defensive about it."

I'M NOT-" I realized I was yelling at her and getting defensive, so I simply let out the breath I had been holding. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just please... Stop."

"Fine. You just had to use manners."

I mentaly groaned. My sister was way too big on me using manners, just like my mom.

There was silence as I asked what I had wanted to ask from the beginning.

"What do you think happened ?"

There was a moment of silence between us. I could tell she was thinking about all the possible case scenarios. "Well, I have two ideas, but neither of them are pretty."

"What are they?"

"Well, idea one is that Rookie's the monster."

"You're kidding, right? When I saw Rookie yesterday, he was perfectly fine! He claimed G had a gift for him! There's no way-"

"You're getting defencive again by denying that." My sister told me. "You're refusing to believe what may be the truth."

"I still believe that's wrong."

"That leads me to my next conclusion. Rookie was attacked by the monster."

"That...that..._THING_ attacked Rookie?! Who dose that beast think he's dealing with?! I'll give em a piece of my mind. It'll know better than to mess with us! I outta-"

"hvmc5!" Sally yelled at me, effectively cutting me off. I snapped out of my daze and asked, "Yea?"

There was nothing but silence as she seemed to be gathering a bunch of air. Once she was finished, she let it out in a giant _BURP! _

"EWWWW!" I told her. "That's gross! You know I love Jet!"

"And did you know that some penguins cover up one crush with a supposid other?"

"I'd never do such a thing!"

My sister just laughed at me. "Alright, alright. I'll leave it alone."

There was silence. I was quite enjoying it until...

"You love Rookie!"

"Get back here you!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N; Wa-hoo! Less than a week left till Halloween! Yays! Anyway, Agent Ace, I'd love to have you in my story, bu I am missing a few things from you. I you need to know what I'm missing, you can go back and look at the criteria. Now, If you don't get the refferance, don't worry. It's not important to the plot, really. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to their original owners. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions.**

Well, Sally was right. Rookie had been taken out of the hospital not a few minutes after I started chasing my sister around for saying I was in love with Rookie! How stupid of an assumption was that?! I couldn't believe it! Why would my sister of all penguins- ya know what? Forget it. I know why it would be my sister over any other penguin to say such a thing. Because she's a little brat! I love her, but sometimes I just wanna suffocate her! She's so annoying and doesn't get the meaning of no! Sigh, why can't she just grow up?

Why am I saying that?! Well, you're more than likely confused, so I'll explain.

Ya see, when me and my sister were young, my mom would be super tough on us both. (Even though Sally was obviously her favourite of the two of us) I had to grow up pretty fast so I could protect the two of us. I grew up and took the hits, the blame, and the pain so she didn't have to. I shouldn't be saying for her to grow up. I should allow her to have the childhood I never could have.

Yep, that's one of my problems. I allow myself to suffer so others don't have to. I have a natural instinct to protect anyone and everyone around me. It doesn't matter who it even is! I'll attempt to protect them at all costs. Another one is that I hide my emotions very well. Bellykid and Jet are the only two who can pull out my inner emotions. Or, as I call emotions, my inner monster. I hate having emotions sometimes. I hate the love/hate thing me and my sister have. I sometimes loathe being in love with Jet. I despise how I feel so jealous whenever a girl goes and attempts to flirt with Jet. Sometimes, I can't even stand how kind, caring, and sensitive I can be!

_Anyway, I had decided to go and take my red puffle, Katness, for a walk by the HQ. We waddled by the Coffee Shop and took a small break for some puffle-Os for her and some Hot Chocolate for me. (I don't drink coffee. Sorry coffee lovers!)_

_After that, we passed by the snow forts and saw some familiar faces, like CC, her light brown hair in a braid , her teal T-shirt and jeans messy and covering her light blue feathers. Her black sneakers were covered in snow. She had been adjusting her glasses when I came by. VioletPiano (I just call her Vie) was there, looking the same as she did last time I saw her in her rectangular glasses, black necklace, black and yellow hoodie with jeans, and black studded shoes. The only difference was that her puffle wasn't with her this time. Brittany's brunette hair was in her normal style, purple elastic and all, yet it still floated in the breeze. Her blue dress with the gold belt flowed in the same style. Her pink furry boots looked nice and warm. There there was the one I had asked to go get G, Champ and the others. I found out her name was DriftedDaisy. She told me just to call her Daisy._

_After that little encounter, me and Katness approached the HQ. For some reason, Rookie was out there. He almost seemed to be waiting there for me._

_"Hi Hunter!" He welcomed me._

_"Hey Rooks!" I spoke back. "How ya feeling?"_

_"Great thanks to you! I might have died if it weren't for you!"_

_"Aww, stop!" I blushed and turned away, waving my flipper towards him. "It was nothing!"_

_"It wasn't nothing! You were amazing! That's just one reason why I've always looked up to you!"_

_That was something new. I always thought Rookie would have looked up to Jet, not me._

_"Infact," He continued. "That's why I need to give you this!"_

_"Wha-!" His beak crashed with mine. I gasped, our beaks still together. It took a moment for my brain to register what was hoing on, but as soon as it did, I was frightened. What was going on? What caused this? Why was this happening? Most importantly, WHY WAS ROOKIE KISSING ME?! No, this is all a dream I'll wake up from any minute._

_...Nothing. _

_Rookie was putting alot into the kiss, and, for some reason, my body reacted by giving him a kiss back. WHAT WAS I DOING?!_

_His flippers gripped onto my shoulders and pulled me closser towards him. I felt that he was shorter than me, so it was hard for him. I bent down to make it easier. Suddenly, I heard a maniacle laugh. One I knew somehow. We pulled away and saw..._

_... A dolphin?_

_"Finally!" It spoke. "I can get revenge on those stupid pen-gyu-ins for everything they've done to me! I will rile the-"_

_"Not so fast Blowhole!"_

_We turned to our left to face four black and white penguins. The smallest was about Rookie's size, the next tallest around my height, the next Jet's height, and the tallest was almost herbert's size. However, they didn't compare to the dolphin, who was about the size of the supposed monster._

_"Not you again!" The dolphin- I guess his name was Blowhole- exclaimed, looking awfully frusturated. "Why can't I go anywhere and take over without you fallowing?"_

_"Did ya hear that?" Rookie whispered to me. "He's trying to take over CP! We need to stop him! Let's get him!" _

_Alright, this was not the Rookie I knew. Since when did he get so brave?_

I gasped as I bolted up in bed, panting from the fright. Who knew someone could have a nighmare so scary!

However, I found something much scarier. I looked out my window and screamed.

A scary, giant green face was glaring in my window.

**A/N; Alright, now that I've satisfied your craving for IM...**

**SOS! I need help finding someone we all know!**

**Name; Bellykid5**

**Last contacted; October 17**

**Reason for filing report; PMs are off. No stories of hers have been updated since October 16-17. **

**Alright, I'll admit; I'm terrified! This is the longest amount of time I've known for her PMs to be off. I know that sometimes her stories will take her a while, but her PMs off this long? I'm scared something's happened to her. If anyone can tell me anything, I will forever be greatful!**

**Sincerely,**

**Random. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N; Sup everyone? How ya'll been? Well, still no sign of Bellykid on this side of the pond. I'm still so scared. Well,**

**_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing._**

**_Just praying to the God that we both believe in._**

**Yea, I use song to express emotion. Live with it. Sorry. Just in, as Bellykid refers to it as, July. Here. Lemme try to lift spirits.**

**What's everyone doing for Halloween? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to their original owners. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions. **

I had awoken my puffles with my ear-piercing screech. I guess that was a good thing, since they did what I was about to do.

I tumbled out of bed in a hurry and crawled my way to the wall that was farthest from the beast, never once taking the gaze of my fearful eyes away from the glare of the red eyed beast with pitch black pupils. It was like the thing was burrowing into my soul, trying to find what my biggest fear or weakness was, just so they could use it against me. However, my vision wasn't all that great since my glasses were on my bed side table.

Once I realized my two red puffles, Katness and Rose, and my black puffle, Smokey, had curled up against me in fear, I knew something was wrong. Not with them cuddleing up to me, oh no. They do that evey night.

It was the fact Smokey was scared.

He was a brave little puffle he was. He was strong and silent like any other black puffle, but him being scared was out of the question! Not when I adopted him, not when Herbert attacked, not while helping me train for card-jitsu- never was he scared! Yet here he was, cowering like a white puffle might. That's how I knew it wasn't a trap.

PH taught me that puffles have much better sences than a penguin. They can see better in the dark, have better hearing, and even have a sixth sense. I call it their Common sense. As long as a puffle fallows their Common sence, they'll almost always be alright.

I wanted to hear someones voice, hear someone comfort me, tell me it was alright. That's how freaked I was. I went to reach my spy phone. I felt something, so I pulled it out. However, it was just my iPod. That was when I remembered I had left it on my table with my glasses.

...Great.

I stood, my puffles all huddling together in fear on the ground below me. I gave my best glare towards the thing, wanting to try and intimidate it. It didn't work. I could tell. Not just because I was scared out of my wits, but because the thing didn't even flinch.

I managed to get to my destination and get my glasses on. However, as I reached for my spy phone, the thing roared at me. I wimpered and recoiled my flipper. Why did I have to be such a wimp? I don't know why, but was I ever glad I was smart!

I signalled for my puffles to hide behind the board of my bead frame. Smokey was more familiar with flipper movements since I use them all the time with him, so I was counting on him to lead Katness and Rose. I knew what I was doing. They must have known that too, since Smokey raced for the location I had pointed out, my two red puffles not far behind. After I made sure they were safe, I made a risky move.

I swiped my phone from the side table. The beast roared, but even louder than previously. I shoulder rolled to where my puffles were and aloud the monster to crash into my wall. However, by that time, the four of us were gone.

* * *

I stumbled into the HQ, where a few other penguins were. Ya see, since the beast seemed to only attack at night, we agents volenteered to stay at the HQ and moniter the island. Since no one had been freaking out or taking action when I arrived, I suppose G only put cameras in the major parts of CP, and didn't even bother with igloos. I did a head count, and all four of us were there.

As soon as they saw me and my puffles all messed up, they got into action right away. One in particular.

"Quick!" She exclaimed. It sounded like she had quite the southern English accent. "Go get medical supplies ready. Get some food for them all, and alarm G!"

They all whent and fallowed her orders without question. Her feather colour was pink. I couldn't see her eye colour, however, because, just like Jet, her glasses blocked the way of that. Her hair was quite the golden-brown. I'd say almost a dirty blond. It was tied up in a pony tail, but if I had to guess, it was about shoulder length. I have to admit, she was pretty! Well, by the book, anyway. She looked quite professional in her EPF uniform. I saw the faint flash of an ear piece entangled with her hair. My first impression was that she was good natured, but quite serious.

"Hello." She spoke to me. "I'm Agent Ace, bu you can call me Ace. What happened?"

"The beast attacted me." I told her, much calmer now that I didn't have to be face to face with that... that... thing!

"No worries. We'll get G, then you and your puffles can eat, and we can get a full report from you about what happened, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks." There was just one thing I was thinking though. Anyone in my position who had gone through what I had went through would have thought the same thing.

'_Please, let Rookie be OK.'_

**A/N; Finaly... Well, this might not be done in time for Halloween, but I'll try my hardest. Don't kill me if I don't. In other news... **

**YES! MY BROTHER'S GIVING ME HIS OLD POKEMON BLACK 2!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N; Scratch this being finished before Halloween. Oh well. I'll finish it before Remembrance day. That's my goal. These notes will be short from now on. Oh, and, ya know how Pokemon X and Y just came out? My brother has a copy and he's already beaten the champion! It takes me a month MINIMUM to get to the champ! I'm so jealous. Can't wait to get his old Black 2.**

**Thanks for sharing what you're doing Halloween! As for me, I'm just a 13- 14 in January- year old girl being forced to go Trick-or-Treating with my mother and sister. Than I have to do swimming with my school on Halloween and get my hair done for my costume! Do you know how hard it is to get Dib Membrane's gravity defying hair? Then I have a Fall Fest to run on Saturday night! I'll need alot of luck from you guys. **

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to their original owners. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions. _**

I had entirely calmed down by the time we had to have a huge meeting.

Everyone was chatting with one another except me. I did reconize some familiar faces, but not all. However, I couldn't help but notice Rookie wasn't here. I guess it didn't matter. He probably just wasn't invited! Yea, that's it... I still had a nagging feeling in my gut though. I blame it on that stupid dream. I blame the dream on Sally.

"This meeting is now in session!" G proclaimed at the head of the table.

Everyone settled down. "Now, this meeting has been called to address the monster problem on the island. Our notetaker for this meeting will be Agent Ace."

The pink feathered penguin to the right of him stood. I recognized her as the penguin who helped me and my puffles when we teleported in to the HQ The one with the southern English accent. "Hello." She spoke. "Now, to start off, we'll need eye-witness statements." She looked down at her board. "Hunter, if you could start?"

I gulped, wide eyed. That thing's pitch black eyes were right back in my mind now, staring at me. I didn't want to relive it. I couldn't...

Something to my left gripped onto my flipper. I looked over to see Champ. He nodded, and I knew what that meant. He was showing me he would stand by me, showing he'd be with me the whole way. I nodded.

I started to recite my story of what happened to me (Minus the dream. I just told them I woke up with a gut instinct that something was happening.) The expressions of penguins changed every now and then, from shock, to horror, to even amazement. I hadn't even realized it until I was finished, but, sometime during my retelling I had huddled into Champ. Probably just for support, but I was still glad he was there.

"Thank-you Hunter." G told me. I simply nodded. I desperately wanted to just stay in Champ's flippers. Luckily, I could since he was the only other eye witness. His didn't take as long as mine though. It started as a simple stroll at night and turned into a monster chase, and that's where he got hurt and passed out due to blood loss. Luckily another agent came upon him and brought him to the HQ and helped him out. Once he was finished, I really did have to let go. His flippers were warm, comfy, and inviting. I had had a rough time, but I forced myself to part from him and sit in my own chair. I still couldn't help but hug myself.

"Now that we've heard these statements," Ace spoke. "We need a solution for this. Suggestions are needed."

A few flippers were raised. "Yea, you." Ace pointed to my left. At Daisy.

"Why don't we set a trap for it?" She asked it as if it were the most obveous thing in the world. "How easy could that be?"

"Even I can answer that one!" I looked to my left to find Brittany. I keep having trouble with her name for some reason, but I'll always get it after a moment. "That's because a trap would require bait! In this case, bait is a penguin. We wouldn't wanna put an innocent life at steak for this."

"We wouldn't have to!" I looked across from me and came face to face with Violetpiano, or as I like to call her, Vi. "We could use a statue of a penguin instead of a real one!"

"And exactly how convinsing would that be?" I looked over to the left of G and spotted CC.

"Very if you do it corectly!" Vi argued.

Before I knew it, I was wipping my head around, trying to fallow every single argument going on while G was yelling, "ORDER! ORDER!" but my sleep deprived brain wasn't working, so I ended up just rubbing my temples and slamming my head on the table. A flipper was placed on my back. It was Champ's. I knew that because it came from my left.

"Ya need to get out of here?" I heard him ask me. I nodded, and I latched onto him as he led me outside. I inhaled a huge breath of fresh air as we stepped out of the HQ. It felt nice, the crisp, cold air.

I yawned as I asked, "What's the time?"

"Time for you to get a watch!" He responded with a chuckle.

I gently nudged him. "Seriously. What time is it?"

I felt him move around for a moment before he responded, "1:28 am."

"Oh joy." My voice dripped with both sarcasm and sleep. "I can't even go back to my own iggy."

"Well, you can stay at mine if you want."

"I couldn't ask that much of you."

"Please. It's the least I can do for you. I owe you."

That caught my attention. "You owe me? If anything, it's the other way around! I owe you for saving me from Herbert and Patrick back in Opperation: Blackout. If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened!"

"The reason I owe you is because-"

"Watch your language!" I warned him before he went too far. "You know I don't tollerate that as much."

"Right. Anyway, as I was saying, I owe you for putting up with my cr-err... I mean, my terrible attitude when we first. I was a jerk back then. I also owe you for saving me from myself. If you and Guy hadn't given me that huge reality check durring the 08 Penguin games, I'd still be that jerk today. If anything, I'm the one who owes you."

"Alright." I yawned out, too tired to argue at the moment.

Then I was out like a light In his flippers.

**A/N; Well, I think we all know what has to be said here! And that's-**

**Rookie; HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N; Happy November! How was your Halloween? Mine was awesome! Lots of candy, bonfire, fireworks- The whole shebang! However, now I must go and bake cookies for a fair. It's TODAY! Plus, I'm running a bunch of booths there! Here one shift, there the next! I'm not even sure how much time I get to do games and stuff for myself! Then again, it's not always about myself. **

**Disclaimer;**

I had an amazing day!

Jet and me spent the whole day doing things together! It was heavenly! I asked what the catch was and he told me he just wanted to spend some time with me. So, we went out and went jet-packing, sledding, bought some music, and even went to the 'Shadow guy and Gamma gal' play at the stage. Then Cadence invited us to a costume party at her place! We dressed up as the good ol classic Cinderella and the prince. I guess someone did something to the punch (They could have spiked it for all I know!) cuz all I remember after that is me and Jet going to his place.

Never in my life would I have imagined that I would be in that position. Ha! As if! A guy like him with a girl like me? I only wish.

So anyway, I woke up like normal, right? Wrong. So I yawned and stretched my flippers like I always did. However, I didn't feel my puffles by me. I had assumed they had woken up before me. There is the rare occasion they'll do that. However, I felt absolutely exhausted! I felt as if I had just stayed up 3 days straight! (I have done that before.)

What I did feel was a set of flippers wrapped around me. I snuggled closer into them. Ah, Jet. He's in bed with me. Wait, what? Did we...?

Oh goodness! What happened last night?!

My eyes opened up wide and the gears in my mind started turning. Me and Jet. In bed together. SQUEE!

...But, for some reason, that's not as appealing to me as it used to be. Once more, I blame the dream. Yet again, I blame Sally, my devil of a sister.

I closed my eyes once again and curled up into the warm, strong, inviting flippers wrapped around me. Just savour the moment. Once Jet wakes up, I'll just say I think someone spiked the punch or something since I don't remember any of last night really. If he had some of the punch and remembers, I'll simply tell him that someone must have drugged me or something. Then again, if-

The body beside me moved a bit, hand hugged me a bit tighter. Then it spoke.

It wasn't Jet.

"Good-morning." It was Champ.

Then I remembered what happened last night.

I almost bit my tongue off trying to stifle the gasp and yells of obscurities that were forming. The tongue may be the smallest muscle, but it can be the deadliest when used in the correct way. After a few deep breaths and some silence, I let go of my tongue, sure he had only mumbled that in his sleep. After all-

"Darling, I said good morning." He repeated.

There I go again, this time my cheeks. I was doing two thins to them. Bitting the inner part of them and trying to stop the flush of red on the outer part of them. Champ called me darling? What was with that? Was Champ... In love with me? No, no. That's crazy talk! Why would Champ be in love with me of all penguins?

Great, now I'm all comfused! I'm in love with Jet, Sally's making me think I love Rookie, and now I think Champ may love me! What am I, a hormone driven teenager?

Don't answer that!

I felt him climb off the bed and waddle around. Before I knew it, I smelt pizza. Mmmm! I love pizza any time of the day! Even for breakfast!

After a moment or two, I desided I could stop pretending to be asleep. I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Morning!" He yelled over. I looked to where the voice came from. There he was, sitting at his table, eating pizza. Plain cheese by the smell of it.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I wondered why he didn't bring me to my igloo.

"I brought you here last night."

"Why not my igloo?"

"I would have, but I didn't have the keys to unlock it."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Thats fine. I didn't mind you sleeping over. I just hope you didn't."

"Oh no, not at all."

There was a moment of silence until Champ broke it. "I have some pizza here if your hungry. I have more than enough for the both of us."

"Really?" I got up and traveled over to find that he was right. There was. "Thanks." I took a slice of the plain cheese pizza and sat by him, munching on it quietly. There wasn't much chit chat. I wasn't sure why he wasn't. He's naturally loud. As for me, I'm naturally quiet. Plus, I was thinking about what had been going on.

These had been complete character revalations. I had never known Champ to beso kind and caring. I'd never known my sister to be so weird and suggestive. I had neverknown myself to be this confused about who I liked.

Maybe this monster buisness was doing it.

So, after I had finished, I thanked Champ once again and left.

I was getting rid of this monster once and for all.

**A/N; Sweet! I got this done just in time! I need to get dressed and pack everything up now! Wish us luck for raising money at the fair!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N; Hey-oh! How are things? Well, crazy on this side. BELLYKID HAS ME FLIPPING OUT! I'm sorry, it's just, from my knowledge, this is the longest she's had her messaging off. She's scaring me to death!**

**Lilly Aldean, those were only lies I came up with. None of that was true. **

**Anyway, I realized I didn't put the disclaimer down last chapter for some reason. Either that, or it didn't show. Not sure what happened there.**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to their original owners. Therefore, not everyone will be in character with their words and actions._**

For some reason, the beast attacks stopped. There hadn't been a single attack since the night it snuck up on me at my igloo. I found that peculiar. It was now Halloween. I wondered where that thing had gone. So, wanting to find it and get rid of it before going Trick-or-Treating, (And find a costume) I ventured out into the woods by the Mine Shack. I knew the beast was out there somewhere, and the sheathe at my side showed how serious I was in wanting to get rid of the thing.

This is where the beginning of the end begins.

I had been wandering around when I heard that voice from behind me. That horrible voice. The one that caused most of the problems on the island. "So, agent. I see you've come out here alone. Risky move with that beast around."

I smirked, eyes closed, back still to him. "Funny. I thought you were the beast of the island. You still are in my book."

"And the one that attacked you is in my book at the moment."

I was about to retort back with something when I stopped and opened my eyes, raising my head up. What he said got me thinking. "How did you know it attacked me? In fact, how did you even know about the monster?"

"It was in the paper. Both events. What, you think I'm not up to date on the news around here? Just because I hate it here doesn't mean I'm oblivious to what's going on."

"Well, guess what? I'm ready to kill whoever put in the article about the thing attacking me. I hate it when penguins do that."

I could practically see the poler bear's grin as he said, "Not the first time it's happened."

I growled and spun around, glaring as I marched up to him. "That was a fluke! An accident. Whatever you read in there is false! There is no romance between me and Jet-Pack Guy. That was just some rumour someone decided to spread! Can't you just forget that whole thing?!" I hadn't realized it, but I had been shoving Herbert away, then waddling up and shoving him once again. My voice had also changed. It started out quiet and menacing, but I ended up yelling at him by the end. I also surprised myself there. That was the first time in years I had called him Jet-Pack Guy instead of simply Jet.

What was happening to me?

Herbert's paws were up in defence, trying to make sure I didn't hurt him anymore than I might have already. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

I calmed down a bit and backed away. "I'm sorry too. It's just, things have been going wonky since the beast first attacked the island. Rookie was injured by the monster, I was attacked, who knows what else might happen!" I plunked myself in the snow bank beside me. "I just want the island to be safe, and I worry about failing. Failing the EPF, my family, friends. against you, and even against this monster that's on the isle now. I've just been super on edge. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He sat down beside me. "Actually, I do. In the Arctic Circle, my father was kinda the leader of our 'pack'. It wasn't so much a pack as it was a group of us who stayed together. He looked after everyone, and I was supposed to take over. My younger sister wanted it so badly though. I really didn't want to. I would have rather been suntanning on a warm beach. He started training me to take over. It's just, I didn't want to fail at being a leader. That's just one more reason I left."

"Then why do you try to take over Club Penguin?"

There was silence between us for a moment. I must have hit somthing sensitive for him to talk about. However, he did speak. "I guess I regret leaving and want to see if I would have been a good leader. I see now I made the right choice by leaving. I'd suck at being a leader."

"Not true." I told him. "The only reason you can't take over here is because we prevent you from taking over our home. Back there, they wuld have wanted you to be their leader. I'm sure you would have been amazing."

"As if." He stood, and I fallowed. "If anything, you seem to be a good leader."

"No, no. I never could. I... I freeze up when put on the spot like like that. I never could. If anything, I'm sure you could."

"I couldn't."

"You could."

"You could."

"I can't."

"You could."

"How'd we even get to this?"

"How should I know?"

I cracked a smile. "Ya know, you're a sweet guy once penguins get to know ya. You could be a good friend if you didn't continuously try to take over."

"Maybe. Even so-"

That's when it happened. At first, it was a small rumble, then it got louder and louder.

Before we knew it, we were stairing into the eyes of the monster.

**A/N; Now you go back to the prologue and you'll understand a bit better. Or, at least, you should. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N; You'll never believe this! I had a secret crush on this guy, alright? He was suposedly perfect! Tough, good at sports, smart, good looking, right?Well, turns out he's such a momma's boy! He was complaning about a splinter to his mother. A splinter for crying out loud! Even I can deal with a splinter without wining! That's so stupid! Don't you girls agree that a momma's boy is such a turnoff? Uhg, just... I don't know what now. **

**_Disclamer; I don't own CP. I don't own any mascots or penguins besides Hunter since they belong to their original owners. Therefore, not everyone will be in charachter with their words and actions. _**

Now is the time we can fast forward to where we began. Let me se here... That's us frozen in terror, us running, me telling Herbert to run, us teaming up, and- Ah-ha! Here we go! The monster being upon us! Let's start from there.

_"Let's do this!"_

"Alright. What's the plan?" Herbert asked me. His voice wavered a bit, showing he was quite scared now that the monster was right here in front of us.

"Well," I shrugged, tilting my head to the right. "I don't mean to go all smart here, but-"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" I looked to him and saw he was lunging for me. The bear latched onto my shoulders and we flew to the side, me landing below him. It almost looked like he was protecting me. I was about to ask what that was for when the giant thumped it's flipper down, right where I was moments ago. Out of fear, I gripped onto his fur and buried my head into his shoulder. Upon seeing he missed, the beast roared.

We separated and stood up. "Thanks Herbert! I owe you big time!"

"Well owe me later and pay attention. I can't save your life every time."

"Neither can I." Seeing the beast going for another whack at us, it was I who dove for him, us landing side-by-side. As soon as the flipper bypassed us, I finished my sentence. "But this was an acceptation."

We were both on alert now as I continued explaining what we would do, all while blocking attacks. "We're gonna do what me and-" We just narrowly avoided the flipper that slapped down. "-AGENTP did to your Hydra heads during the-" Another near miss. "-medieval party. We're gonna look for weaknesses. Once we find those-" We slapped down onto our bellies under the flipper that swung above our heads. "-we'll be able to use it against him. Do you have anything for weapons?"

"Nothing but my scratches and bites."

"Figures." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" He told me as we backed up from the beast a bit, panting hard from exhausting ourselves. "And just what do you have for weapons?"

"Two things! One-"I pointed to my back where the sheathe was. "-my sword. Two-" I pointed to myself. "My own abilities." He knew what I meant by that. Me and Bellykid could both flip moods. However, she seems do do it much more often than me. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yep."

The beast roared again, and we looked to it. I had a feeling of impending doom in my gut for some reason. Something was telling me that only one of us would come out of this alive.

And it wouldn't be me.

"Noticed any flaws yet?" I questioned my partner. It's still so weird calling him my partner. Well, temporarily anyways.

"Not really besides it's speed. Seems to have slow reactions. We were able to outrun it only because of that reason."

"Eureka!" I exclaimed. I quickly explained. "From what I've gathered, if your correct, it should have terrible agility. If we attack it, it shouldn't be able to dodge it easily. From that reasonable deductioning, I conclude that if we can find it's week spot, I can distract it and you can take it out via its weak spot."

"Brilliant!" He told me. "You truly have the brain of a genius."

"Say that later when we're not being attacked."

"Right!"

So we worked together to try and locate the monster's weak spot, but we couldn't for some reason! No matter where we tried, he wouldn't take too much damage. Instead, we were the ones getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Between attacking and dodging, we had no time to catch our breath. I soon realized why I had that terrible feeling in my gut.

The beast had taken another swing, and I had just collapsed. I felt like I couldn't go on anymore, but then I heard a shout. I turned to my left to see that my poler bear comrade had been hit. I yelled out his name and forced my aching body to get up and check on him. I was kneeling beside him, forcing myself to make sure he was alright.

He simply gave a weak chuckle and faintly spoke. "It's fine. I've recieved worse from a few of you agents."

That's when I knew what I had to do. I bowed my head and prayed that God would help with this predicament. I pulled out my spy phone and once again gave it to him. His look questioned what I was doing, but I just shook my head and gave him a token of my affection.

No, not a kiss you idiots!

A simple hug.

I felt his paws wrap around me, squeezing me tight, as if I was his lifeline. Honestly, I was scared, because what I was about to do could kill me! However, if it saved the island, so be it. In fact, I had to force myself to wiggle out of his arms and stand. It almost seemed to kill me, but I did. That was when I gave him that kiss. Just a small one on the cheek. Then I pulled out my sword

I was going to end this.

I cried out a warrior screach and lauched towards the giant. It looked confused as to what I was doing, but not for long.

Because as soon as I plunged my sword into its heart, its look turned to pain.

**A/N; Alright then! I can officially confirm that this is the last chapter of the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kidding! That would suck if I did! This is just the last chapter of this story in Hunter's PoV. It will never be in her PoV again. I can also confirm that there are 4 more chapters left. Oh, and Random Guy, no worries. They will be a bigger part in the 2nd last chapter. TTYL!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N; Stupid boy. Ya know, the one I had a crush on? He's musically inclined as well! I love music! He can play piano so beautifully! I'm learning guitar, but that's nothing to his skills! He even plays the saxophone! For crying out loud, how much longer will this last?!**

**Oh, and, also, I'm not putting disclaimers anymore. You get the idea. **

**Herbert's PoV**

I let out a bit of a yelp as the monster smacked me. As I landed, I could have sworn I heard a pop in my shoulder. I must of dislocated it or something. I heard hvmc5 yell out my name, and steps rushing towards me. She was checking me over, trying to make sure I was alright. She was reaching for my injury, so I just laughed it off. "I've received worse from a few of you agents."

The determined look on her face told me she was planning something. I've seen that look too many times on her face. She handed me her spy phone. I gave her a questioning look, but her expression gave me no answer. Before I knew it, she was hugging me. Out of the pure natural instinct of wanting the comforting feeling of a hug, I latched onto her. She had quite the death grip! I had known how hard she could hold before, but this was suffocating! I didn't mind it though. It kinda felt nice. I almost felt secure. Safe. Something I hadn't felt since my girlfriend.

True! I, Herbert Perceval Bear Esquire, once had a girlfriend. She was a true beauty. Quite intelligent too. She understood my predicament of not wanting to take over for my father. She said she wouldn't want to take over either. Heh, she claimed that she was a terrible leader, but from what I saw, she was an amazing leader. Once I confronted her about it, she told me I'd make an excellent leader myself. I waved it off as her being her kind self. However, she swore it was the truth. She was just kind like that! She could be quite evil if she wanted to though. I had seen it many times. Every time someone picked on me, she stood up and put them in their place. I didn't care if I couldn't defend myself. She was more then happy to beat up anyone. I didn't care If I was made fun of for having a girl protecting me. The next time I saw them, they'd be broken and bruised beyond repair.

When she was killed saving me, I was heartbroken. That was yet another reason I left. I couldn't bear to stay there anymore without her.

Maybe that's why I felt so safe in with hvmc5. It's because she reminds me so much of my girlfriend.

It almost seemed like hvmc5 didn't want to leave the embrace, but she did anyway.

Then she kissed me!

Sure, it was just on the cheek, but still! I was stunned! I had no clue what to do! She just did that out of the blue! What was going on? I was paralyzed there. All I could do was sit up and stare at her as she pulled out her sword, gave a huge cry, and lunged for the beast, stabbing it in the heart.

Yup. Just like my ex-girlfriend. Strong, courages, smart, kinda foolish, even willing to risk her life...

The joy I felt at the thing's defeat didn't last long at that realization. It roared out and clutched at hvmc5. She screamed out in pain and let go of the sword. The monster slammed her to the ground.

Snapping out of my daze, I darted up. I had to make sure she was OK! She did the same for me, so it was the least I could do for her. I was almost there when the beast started falling to the ground. I looked in the direction it was headed and gasped.

It was going to land on hvmc5!

I rushed as fast as I could, but I guess it wasn't fast enough. The monstrous figure collapsed, and I couldn't get to her. I ended up simply slamming into the huge, fallen figure, hurting my shoulder even more in the process. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't lift it, Even with using my injured arm. It was futile. The feeling of loss and guilt returned to me. This was just like my girlfriend. I could hear her voice echoing in my head again, repeating what she said to him as she died in his arms.

_"Don't worry. At least you'll be safe this way. Remember, I love you, forever and always."_

My eyes were watering up. It felt like I had just lost another close friend. I hadn't realized my paws were bunched up into fists until I heard a small cracking sound. I looked down to see the screen of hvmc5's phone slightly cracked. I held onto it tight, (not so tight as to break it anymore) just as I did the necklace my girlfriend gave me as she was dying. She had told me that it was a symbol of love. If given to someone, it was a way of saying, 'You have my undying love.'

I then remembered what hvmc5 had told me when we were running.

_"Call Jet. He'll know what to do."_

I decided to do just that. She deserved her last wishes to be fallowed.

* * *

**Jet's PoV**

Sigh, why has the HQ been so boring? Handing out candy to trick-or-treaters would bee a lot more fun than sitting in he HQ doing nothing! All I had to do really was sit around and wait for something to happen. Psh, if you wanted someone good for the job, Dot woulda been a much better choice than me! I'm built for action! I need something going on!

That's why, as soon as the phone rang, my twitching flipper raced for it, without even checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hi, um, Jet-Pack Guy?"

It was Herbert!

I put him on speaker immediately and shushed the other agents in the room. Besides myself, there was G, looking just like normal, Ace in her usual pink feathers, uniform and shades, and RikkaDimond. Most penguins call her Rikka, but I call her Agent R. Her peach feathers brought out her dark purple eyes. Well, they would of had her shades not been on. Her black wavy hair was tied up in pigtails that went over her shoulders. Then there was the jet pack she wore over her purple hoodie, the black fuzzy boots on her feet.

"What do you want bear?" At that, G got straight to work on tracking the signal.

"I want to honour hvmc5's last wish."

There was a bit of a quizzical look on all of our faces. However, at least me and G knew who he was talkin bout. "What do you mean by last wish?"

"You didn't know? She came out to the woods to get rid of the terror of the island."

"Oh, you mean yourself?"

"No, I mean the one that's been destroying the place for the past week or so. She succeeded, but died in doing so. I saw it all from the sidelines. She told me to call you, and that you'd know what to do. That's why she gave me her spy phone. So I could do just that."

Me and G both knew what that meant now. We looked at each other with the same look of horror.

Hunter truly was dead.

**A/N; Kay. Only 3 more chapters to go! I'll tell you what kinda happens in each of them. **

**1; They find out where the monster came from and have Hunter's funeral. **

**2; Some of the agents find out what truly happened that night between Herbert and Hunter**

**3; You find out HOW I'M ALIVE!**

**Vell, until de royal king sees de royal subityjects again...**

**AU REVOIR!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N; Only 2 more chapters! Somebody tell me how I did in Rookie's PoV. I can't do Rookie all that well. Oh, and, Ace? You won't be hugging Rookie long after you read this chapter. **

**Rookie's PoV**

I groaned as I saw the light of the sun peaking out. Why did the sun have to be so bright in the morning? "5 more minutes mommy." I mumbled to nobody. But for some reason, I felt worse than usual. It felt like my bed was ice cold, lumpy, and I didn't have my blankets. I raised my flippers to find them, but cried out in pain. It hurt! I opened my eyes and looked around.

Why was I in the woods?

THE MONSTER!

I rolled off of my cold and lumpy 'bed' in pain. I had to get back to my igloo! The monster could get me out here! I sat up, but say something horrific! Something terrible! Something... Worse than terrible!

Hunter was there, but she was hurt! There was blood covering her from head to toe! She was laying on her back, so I saw some of her bones sticking out of her feathers. It was yucky!

I had to turn away. I felt sick...

"Rookie?"

Looking to my... Was it my right or my left? I don't know. I turned and saw Jet-Pack Guy, Dot, and G with a bunch of others!

"Guys!" My voice was soar. I felt like I couldn't speak.

"Hunter!" I saw Hunter's family- Sally, Doofy, Vanessa, and Morgan- rush up to her messed up body. I had to look away as they burst into tears.

"What happened? Where's the monster?" Jet-Pack Guy

I panicked and yelled with my croaking voice, "MONSTER? WHERE?"

"We're not sure Rookie. Herbert phoned us with Hunter's spy phone that she supposedly gave to him and told us she had come to face the beast herself. I guess you've seen the result." So Jet-Pack Guy told me what Herbert had told him happened during the battle. Hunter had stabbed the monster with her sword, but the monster had landed on top of her.

I gulped. The monster crushed Hunter. I was on Hunter this morning.

"I'm the monster." I whispered, stopping Jet-Pack Guy in the middle of his sentence.

"What?"

I started quiet, but got louder and louder. "I'm the monster. I can't believe it. I killed Hunter. I'm the monster! It's true! I'm the MONSTER!"

Hunter's family looked to me in disbelief. "Rookie!" Vanessa gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"I am!" So I started to explain to them what happened. "When I ran into Hunter, I told her G had a surprise for me. He had called me over to tell me about his new thingie, which wasn't the surprise I was hopping for.

"My Evolutionizer3000?" G wondered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, after you left, I was kinda playing around with it. Hehe." I rubbed the pack of my neck. "I was playing around with the wires and, well, I hit myself with the ray. Nothing seemed to happen! I guess I just don't remember what happed as a monster. I now see what happened."

"You turned into a beast." G spoke. Then he got scientific. "You must have crossed the cyan and the mahogany wires and messed up he molecular lining in the encryption code!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion, so he sighed. "You messed up the blue and red wires and made it into another type of machine."

Everybody 'Oh'ed at that simple way of putting it.

"However, Herbert said Hunter killed the beast."

"I understand." Daisy spoke up. "It's like a metaphorical side. She did kill the monster, but just the monster and not Rookie himself!"

"So, it's just like that then?" Sally asked. She was angry at me. I just knew it, so I hid behind Ace. "Hunter's dead? That's all there is to it? No punishing Rookie? No locking him up? No execution, nothing for taking Hunter's life?"

"Now now Sally," G warned. "How could we-"

"What? How could you do what?! Punish 'Sweet and innocent' Rookie? Look at what he did! Don't you see it? He killed! How can you not do anything when he killed! He might still kill! What are you thinking? Are you all crazy?"

"Sally-"

"I mean, what if I killed an innocent penguin? Huh? What would you do then?"

"Sally-"

"You would punish me, wouldn't you? That's the logical thing to do! So why won't you punish Rookie?"

"SWEETSALLY18!"

Everyone looked to Morgan. "G's been trying to say something! Let the dude speak!"

"Thank-you Morgan." The gadget guy thanked.

"No probs G."

"Now Sally, Rookie will have his EPF badge suspended for 1 week. The reason it's not any harsher than that is because he had no control over what he did in his monster state. Now, I think it's only right that we give Hunter a funeral. It's the least we could do for her."

**(2 weeks later) **

**Herbert's PoV**

I couldn't believe that silly little agent was the monster! I had stayed to see the dead beast turn into him. Then I heard the confessions and everything that happened. So here I was, at hvmc5's funeral. Well, not interacting, but being in the background. I was surprized at the number of agents there! It was out in the woods. I heard the Jet-Pack Dork say how she had some sort of hidden hideout there. The purple one- Dot I think her name was- confirmed it. I normally would be rejoicing at this, but I felt like I couldn't this time. I once again felt like hvmc5 was my old girlfriend. The two of them shaired so many traits. I just couldn't be happy at this death. I guess it didn't matter. I heard some of her will. I just didn't know who anyone was. Her puffles were going to her brother Doofy, her igloo, furniture, decorations and stuff would go to her cousin Vanessa, her money would be split between her sister Sally and her other cousin Morgan. I'll admit, the final part gave me tears.

"I don't care how I died. I just want you all to know that I thank everyone for my amazing life! Had it not been for everyone I'd met with, passed by on the island, or even heard of, I might not have done amazing things, had such an amazing friends, and had such great villeins to go up against. I love every one of you. Even though there were still a few things I wish I could have done, you all made my life complete.

Thank-you everyone,

hvmc5, aka Hunter.

**A/N; So? What was your reaction upon finding out Rookie was the monster? Are you connecting the dots now?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N; Here's where the penguins sent in come into play. As I told you before, they play a big part in this chapter! **

**3rd PoV**

There were groups of depressed penguins leaving the grave of a brave agent here and there. One in particular should be watched.

"Man," Brittney spoke, feeling depressed. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Hunter will be forever missed by us all." Ace told the other 5 she waddled with.

"Bellykid was quite the mess there too!" Daisy cried, still having some tears running down her face.

"Not the only one." Rikka sniffled. "I think everyone that was there was a huge mess. I still can't believe Rookie was the exact monster that killed her."

Ace sighed. "I don't think anybody saw that coming. He even said himself he didn't remember anything! He claimed that he always woke up in bed every morning like normal. He didn't know something was off."

Cuddles gently pushed her glasses farther up onto her face. "Except the first time when we found him in Ski Village. Well, if anything, it was more Hunter than the rest of us that were there. Then there was the last night, of course. I guess that does prove that there is an inner monster in us all. No matter how sweet and innocent they may seem."

Violet looked down, fiddling with the gem around her throat. "I remember Hunter complementing me about how pretty my necklace was."

"Agreed." Brittany told Cuddles, ignoring Violet.

Sighing, Violet spoke again. "I'm glad Rookie doesn't turn into a beast anymore, but I still just wish I could have gotten to know Hunter better. She sounds like a really great-"

There was a rustle in the bushes to their left, causing them all to spin and face the source.

"Who's there?" Ace demanded.

Silence met them.

"Don't make us come in there!" Violet called.

There was an almost audible gulp as Herbert emerged from the bush. He was a bit of a mess himself, what with his sniffling and tear filed, red puffy eyes.

"Herbert!" They all growled out in unison. However, Ace saw his condition and held out her flippers so she could hold everyone back, stopping them from attacking.

"What ploy do you have for us now Herbert?" Rikka demanded of the poler bear. "Try to fool us into thinking your really sad about the death of an agent, then capture us? Then what? We'd beat you no matter-"

She was silenced when Herbert lunged forward and shoved his paw over her beak. He looked around, but was surrounded by the 5 agents, the 6th shoving him away.

"Herbert P. Bear , Esquire, you are under arrest! You have the right-" Ace was interrupted.

"Yea, yea, I know my rights. How do you think I earned the title esquire? Anyway, I swear, I'm not here on bad terms. In fact, I really do miss her."

"Nice ruse!" Daisy told him. "But it's not fooling us! There's no way you could care about anyone but yourself."

That struck a nerve. "Fine then!" He told them all. "Don't believe me! I don't care! Just don't you ever say again that I'm incapable of caring for others. That's one thing about me you have wrong." And with that, Herbert stormed away, back to his cave, a big plan forming.

How dare they accuse him of being unable to love others! hvmc5 was one of his favourite agents! She always put up a good fight! Always gave him a new challenge! She was what strengthened him. She and the memory of his dead girlfriend are what kept him going! They would soon see how much he cared. Herbert simply grinned.

Hunter would be alive again if it was the last thing he did.

The 6 girls had just entered Ski Village and were about to enter the HQ when Jet, Dot, and G raced out of it. "Hey, Rikka!" Jet called out.

Internaly, she was excited, bet externally, she kept a cool and calm demeanour. "Oh, hi Jet-Pack Guy! What's going on?"

"We heard you had a run in with Herbert!" G explained to them. "We just wanted to make sure you 6 were alright."

"Oh, well, yea, we're OK."

"Great! Let's get you girls into the HQ." Dot told them. "Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

They were about to enter when The Ultimate Protobot rolled out on a... a circus ball.

"What?!" Jet questioned. "Is this some sort of distraction or something?" Then Rookie came out and was hit by the robot's arm, knocking him out.

"ROOKIE!" They all cried out. Jet-Pack Guy and Rikka shooed the nusance away as the others surrounded the victim, yelling his name, trying to get him to awaken.

The tiny green one groaned. It hurt. All the voices were hurting his head. He tried really hard to stay up, he really, did, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

Rookie fainted.

**A/N; Next chapter's the last one! I can't believe it! Then again, I wanted it done be Remembrance day. Looks like it's gonna happen! Yays! Sorry this chapter's a bit short, the the finale will be worth it! I promise! **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N; I'm sorry for the delay. I swear I would have had this up yesterday, but I had to clean my room to get my iPod back.**

**I can't believe it! This is really, as Ace so nicely put it, 'Ze grand finale!' I can't believe it's come to a close! Ya know what? I'll just save this sap and all that for the botton A/N. Oh, and, just so you know, it changes to an unknown PoV after the line. So, after 3rd person, it'll say 'Unknown's PoV' because you'll have to guess who the unknown PoV is. Well, until you reach the bottom.**

* * *

**3rd person's PoV**

Every penguin that was there when it happened was waiting outside of the HQ. they all sat in the newly restored 'Office' part. They were awaiting what G had to say about Rookie's condition. They were all worried. Well, Ace was probably the worst. She was a nervous wreck! She couldn't stop waddling around the room. After 5 minutes of this, Jet couldn't take it anymore, So he yelled out, "Stop it, alright! We get it, We're all worried for Rookie, but sit your butt down before I force it down!"

Needless to say, a bit of an argument broke out between the two of them and they had to be split up, Rikka, Brittney, and Dot on Jet, and CC, Violet, and Daisy on Ace. Things cooled down a bit after that, but there was still a bit of tension between the two.

G finally came out, his facial expressions saying nothing.

"So?" Jet asked.

"Please tell me he'll be alright!" Ace pestered.

Nothing serious, right?" Daisy wondered.

"Please, let me speak!" G yelled out to them. They were silent. "Thank-you. Now, I'll tell you what happened, but just remember one thing. Hope for the best, expect the worst." Those around him all nodded.

Rikka and Jet were tightly holding flippers, Brittney and Daisy were hugging, and Ace, Violet, and CC had their eyes closed, head bowed down and ready to hear the terrible news.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Rookie took a severe hit to the head with a metal object. The force, speed, and aria of impact all have a factor. One move can be the difference between life and death. In this case, it was… Death."

The sob from Ace was the first thing that was heard. Everyone else was in too much shock to do anything.

"I tried everything I could to save him but... It was too late."

"ROOKIE!" Ace wailed. "ROOKIE~"

* * *

**Unknown's PoV**

I sat up from my bed screaming. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I looked around. I saw my igloo, no different from when I left it. I felt my body. I was alive! But how? I thought the both of us were dead! So how...

There was knocking at my door. "Hello? Are you alright? I heard screaming!"

Shaking a bit from fear and uneasiness, I wabbled as I got up, leaning against the wall, getting to my door. I was confused. What had happened and who was that?

I opened my door a crack. "Um...h-hello?"

"Oh cod!" Whoever it was shoved my door open and pinned me down to the ground in a hug. "Are you alright? I heard screaming! What was going on in here?"

"I... I... I don't know! I'm scared and confused!" I felt the tears falling now.

"Hey hey hey!" I felt a flipper brushing them away. "It's alright! I'm here now! I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?"

I looked up and saw those blue-green eyes, and I gasped. "H-Hunter?!"

"Yea! Don't tell me you forgot who I was!"

I just smiled and hugged her back, sure of everything now. No one had died. Everyone was safe. It was just a huge nightmare of mine...

...Where I was a monster.

**A/N; Yep! It was all just Rookie's nightmare! That's how I'm alive! How about that! Now is where the sap comes in.**

**I can't believe it's come to a close so soon! I loved coming on this amazing journey with all of you! Everyone who read it is a star in my book! The ones who reviewed are stars in my universe!**

**_ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt_**

**_Cuddles140_**

**_VioletPiano_**

**_Brittney9100_**

**_CC RainbowUnicorn_**

**_Drifted Daisy_**

**_Agent Ace_**

**_Lilly Aldean_**

**_Report_**

**_Fleurette_**

**_ArianandXaia_**

**_Smile Lover_**

**_Random Guy_**

**And anyone else who may or may not read/review! I love you all!**

**Now to thank the penguins that were sent in!**

**_Cuddles140 (CC)_**

**_VioletPiano (Violet)_**

**_Brittney9100 (Brittney)_**

**_DriftedDaisy (Daisy)_**

**_Agent Ace (Ace)_**

**_RikkaDiamond (Rikka)_**

**Thank-you, one and all for being a part of my story! Sorry if there was a bit of OOCness, but I tried my best and I thank you all for participating!**

**I'll see you all on my next amazing (Alright, not so amazing) story in the future! (Remember: Not any time soon! I've got like 5 other stories on the go!) Still, thanks alot everyone!**


End file.
